Overlord
The Overlord is the final boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, and, in its remake, serves as either the final boss of Classic Mode or as the penultimate boss of Story Mode. He is fought at 25F (The Overlord of Daybreak), at the throne room of his keep, the King's Hall. The Overlord is the master of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. He is a god-like being that resides the Heavenly Keep and holds the power of the Holy Grail' '(Grail of Kings in the remake), a concoction that is said to be able to give eternal life to humans. He is responsible for the creation of most of the monstrosities that resides the labyrinth, which are result of his failed experiments on immortality. Story The Overlord, like Visil, is a scientist that managed to survive the apocalypse. He, along with other people, managed to live on by holing themselves for ages on a flying fortress, the Heavenly Keep. At some point, the Overlord started running experiments on humans using an artifact known as the Holy Grail, trying to achieve eternal life. His experiments where a failure though, transforming the subjects into mindless monsters. Realizing that his own mortality was getting in the way of his research, which would take several lifespans, he decides to upload his mind to an immortal, mechanical body so he could continue with his research for all eternity, if needed. A long time after these events, the chaos caused by the great calamity that struck the world began to cease, allowing people to descend from the castle, braving the dangerous new lands and, once again, establishing society on land. Hundreds of years have passed, and people have forgotten all about the flying castle their kind once called home, its knowledge being restrict to a select few. However, when the Grand Duchy of Lagaard fell terminally ill, the people that knew of the legends decided to, once again, seek the flying castle as the nobles of the city believed the Holy Grail would be able to cure their dear leader. In order to reach the Heavenly Keep once again, however, they had to cross the dangerous Yggdrasil Labyrinth, a humongous tree that at some forgotten point in time after the calamity mysteriously rose endlessly towards the sky. Many have died in the dangerous journey, and the Overlord saw that as an opportunity to secure test subjects for his research. He made a contract with the birdfolk, a tribe of intelligent humanoid creatures living in the highest branches of Yggdrasil, the Petal Bridge. Posing as a god (thus his title of Overlord), he ordered the birdfolk to bring corpses of dead adventurers to him, acting like "angels" bringing souls to their god never to know their master true intentions. And thus this cycle continued, until the Heroes of Lagaard came to the land, finally posing a true challenge to the Overlord, and his failed creations. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold While the Overlord's role remains the same in the game's remake, a few more details on his backstory are given in the story mode. It is revealed that, in fact, the Overlord was the original creator of the Heavenly Keep. He was a member of the Yggdrasil Project, and the original goal of his research was to give mankind means to fight and defeat the Yggdrasil Cores. He was then aided by an engineer of the keep, who helped to further his researches. However, when mankind chose to return to land, she decided to return along with them, eventually becoming the Black Guardian and creating a ritual to seal one of the fearsome cores deep inside Ginnungagap. When he found of the existence of the Knight of Fafnir, fruit of his old friend's research, the Overlord desired to take the knight's power for himself, by killing the protagonist and infusing himself with his powers, taking into himself the responsibility of killing the core. However, the protagonist and his party, defeat the Overlord in the end; thus he decides to use his last breath to grant them the Grail of Kings and its powers, so that they finally can make a stand against the core (realizing that the Fafnir Knight and his party would have an easier time killing the Yggdrasil Core than he would). Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold also suggests that the Overlord may have created the birdfolk, although this is never explored much in the game's story, so it is currently left ambiguous whenever that's true or not, or what methods he may have used to do so. Strategy EO2 = After defeating Colossus and reaching the throne room of the Heavenly Keep on pursue of the Holy Grail, the explorers finally confront Overlord, the ruler "god" of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. He seems to be unwilling to lend them the grail, as it is an important part for his research to bestow immortality upon mankind. Your group of explorers is also unwilling to leave the castle empty-handed so, inevitably, both sides engage in battle. After being bested once, Overlord makes you an offer: If your group agrees to leave the keep without the Holy Grail, he'll make your guild immortal. At this point, the player has a choice to make: You can either accept or decline the offer. Upon refusal, the story continues. However, if they accept the offer, the player gets a Game Over (possible reasons explained on the Trivia section). Upon their refusal, the angered god opens the way to the throne and escapes though a warp.' At this point, you can no longer escape the room nor use a warp wire. '''Upon following the '''Overlord '''to the keep's roof, he finally reveals his true form and makes his last stand. Upon defeat, he finally dies and the labyrinth is freed of his tyrannical rule. The battle flows in two phases: Phase 1 The first part of the fight is pretty easy overall. Overlord will most of the time cast '''MACV' and AACV, powerful counter skills that deal heavy damage to any party member who use a physical or magic attack respectively. While those are powerful, the damage isn't enough to one hit kill, useless your character has low HP. Try to always have both casters and melee characters, so you can avoid trouble. Repair can recover some of its hp, extending the batle for one or two turns at most. VOID1 and VOID2 can be troublesome, since the damage dealt is somewhat high, but nothing that a good healer can't cover. LRDA and LRCA, while dealing less damage than the VOID skills, can inflict fear or curse, stalling your team by either stoping you from attacking or dealing heavy damage with curse. Overall, a good healer and damage dealers should be enough for this. If you have a good dark hunter, it is recommendable to use it, as all of his skills use the arms Binding them will render him defenseless. You can also use a defender's smite skill if you lack one. While he has no weakness, magic and elemental skills are more effective, since his defense is high. A alchemist with Megido works wonders against him. A landsknecht with elemental chasers or a ronin with elemental attacks work well too. Once the battle ends, heal the party and prepare for the real battle, then advance to the throne itself. Phase 2 Once you step on the throne, the true final battle starts. Overlord now has access to much stronger attacks, and his hp is higher than the previous form. One disadvantage is that he has lower defenses now, meaning physical attacks are much more effective, although elemental ones still do more damage. Now he has access to 3 elemental attacks, each one dealing moderate damage and binding one body party of your entire party. Although the damage isn't much to worry about, the binds can be bothersome, so be sure to bring either someone who can heal those, or a lot of thericas to counter it. Its most dangerous attack, Distress, can easily crush most parties if unprepared: not only does it deal high damage to the entire party, but it can also inflict confusion. Since full-party confusion will often result with a game over, confuse-resistant accessories and/or a medic with Refresh are recommended, although they won't completely nullify the risk. Travel inflicts heavy damage to random targets 4-5 times. Solitude inflicts curse on the whole party. This can be dangerous too, since the Overlord has low defenses, the curse damage is often fatal. If you cast Dampen on him, the Overlord will use the Seek attack, in which he will recover around 1000HP and removes debuffs. The best way to fight this form is going all-out. There isn't much that can be done about the heavy damage of his skills, so the best way to beat him is killing him before he does so with you. Binds aren't effective, since every skill uses a different body part, and both Distress and Solitude '''cannot be stopped, even if the Overlord is completely bound. Having good damage dealers, like ronins, gunners, landsknecht and alchemists help a lot. Troubadours are helpful too, as they can cast Health, to prevent confusion and curse, and Bravery can increase the damage dealt. Once again, Megido works wonders, as do elemental attacks, although physical attacks are more effective on this phase. If you're okay taking risks, you can use a Hexer with Revenge or a Gunner with Riskshot, although those are dangerous, since most of his attacks hit the whole party. Skills '''Phase 1 *'REPAIR' (Uses Head): Recover Overlord's health by around 450HP (amounts vary) *'MACV' (Uses Arms): Powerful counter attack. Works only against physical attacks. *'AACV' (Uses Arms): Powerful counter attack. Works only against magic attacks. *'VOID1' (Uses Arms): Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to a target. *'VOID2' (Uses Arms): Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. *'LRDA' (Uses Head): Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. May inflict fear. *'LRCA' (Uses ???): Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. May inflict curse. Phase 2 *'Sunlight' (Uses Head): Deals medium, fire based damage to the whole party. May bind target's head. *'Ice Rain' (Uses Head): Deals medium, ice based damage to the whole party. May bind target's arm. *'Voltself' (Uses Head): Deals medium, volt based damage to the whole party. May bind target's legs. *'Distress' (Uses None): Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. May inflict confuse. Also lowers the party's attack stats. *'Travel' (Uses None): Deals very heavy, non-elemental damage to random targets. Hit 4-5 times. *'Solitude' (Uses Legs): Inflicts curse on the whole party. Does not inflict damage. *'Seek' (Uses None): Heals around 1000HP and removes debuffs from the boss |-| EO2U = The Overlord returns in the game's remake, keeping his same role as in the original. He serves as the final boss of the classic mode, and the penultimate boss of the story mode. The cutscenes through the fight differ slightly if you are playing on story mode. The Overlord only makes the proposal of eternal life to your party if you are playing on Classic Mode. The outcome of the scene remains the same however, so you must refuse the offer in order to advance to the second phase. In Story Mode, the Overlord instead wishes to assimilate the party and the power of the Fafnir, the fruits of his colleague's knowledge, and use it to destroy the Yggdrasil Core himself. The fight against the master of the labyrinth has been largely revamped, both phases being largely different than the original's. The fight is a lot harder as well. Before starting the fight, make sure to bring the 3 elemental wall skills, as well as TP recovering items. Being level 60 or above is recommended, as well as having powerful skills that hit the entire enemy party. Also do keep in mind that you can no longer heal between the two phases. Again, the battle flows in two phases, without intervals between each: Phase 1 While this fight is rather easy and short overall, there is a sort of time limit to it, so try not to take too long. The Overlord follows a fixed pattern: #LRDA #VOID3 #MACV #VOID2 #AACV #VOID1 #REPAIR #VOID0 (repeatedly) Each VOID attack gets increasingly powerful as the number decreases, with VOID0 being capable of severely injuring or defeating the entire party. Once he reaches the point where he casts VOID0, he will continuously use it until either side is defeated. Between these turns, the Overlord will cast several skills to try to stall you until he can cast Void0. LRDA inflicts random status effects on the entire party. MACV and AACV will block physical and elemental attacks respectively, and counter these with heavy damage to the character who attacked. REPAIR recovers 1000HP - a moment's reprieve where the party can focus on going all out before he commences casting VOID0. This stage is a race against time, so you must focus on damaging the boss fast enough. Forget about strategies that take too long to prepare, and just focus on dealing enough damage each turn. Exploiting his weakness to volt is a great way to do so, as well as powerful skill such as Ailing Slash or charged attacks. Having a Sovereign to use their Force skill combined with Prevent Order is a good way to block LRDA on the first turn. If you are having trouble killing him in time, you may want use your offensive Force skills or even Perfect Defense to block VOID0 once. Bear in mind that your Force will not be restored as you transition to the next phase. Phase 2 Once Phase 2 starts, the Overlord has only access to a single attack, Mountain Stream, which deals heavy damage to the front line. He will start the battle by wasting a turn, looking fearlessly upon the party. It would be wise to use this turn by setting up buffs. On the next turn he will use Mountain Stream and follow with a normal attack in the front of back line on the next turn. Then he will once again look fearlessly upon the party. When his core is not activated, he will follow this cycle. Once enough damage has been done, however, the Overlord gains accesses to two new tools, the Killer Satellites and the Overlord's Core. ''' The activation of the '''Overlord's Core is signaled by when the gem on his forehead begins to shine. The Overlord will gain access to one party-wide elemental attack that he will use each turn when his Core activated. The first time it activates he will use Dazzling Sunlight (fire), the second Hail and Rain (ice) and the third time it will be Crashing Thunder (volt). The fourth time it activates, he will randomly choose among those attacks. Each of these attacks deal a medium to large amount of damage to the entire party, but the real danger behind these attacks is that they have a high chance of binding their heads, arms or legs respectively. He will continuously spam these attacks until the core is de-activated, or enough time has passed. Whenever the core is deactivated, or if you take too long to destroy it, the Overlord will charge his Dance attack for one turn and then activate it in the next. The attack is one of his worst and deals heavy damage to the entire party, and is even stronger if the Core was active on the turn he Dances. Thus, focus your efforts on destroying the Core, then have everyone defend after he charges. The Killer Satellites, on the other hand, will spawn on the back row and use normal attacks on every turn. However, each time the boss use an elemental skill while the Core is active, each of the Satellites will also follow-up with an party-wide skill of the same element of their own, inflicting heavy damage on them and likely killing the party if both are still alive, since elemental walls will only block a single attack. Thus, killing both of them before the Core goes active is crucial. If any Killer Satellite is still alive when the Overlord uses Dance, they will use Selfdestruct, killing themselves and inflicting massive damage to the entire party, again, likely causing a game over. However, the Overlord does not spawn the Satellites the fourth time he activates his core. After he uses Dance for the first time, he will also gain access to a couple new skills while the core is inactive. Seek removes Overlord's debuffs and increase his attack power. He won't use this attack unless you use debuffs or status ailments. Birth of Anguish will deal heavy damage to one target and splash damage to targets adjacent to them, as well as reducing their attack power and inflicting confusion. Solitude will inflict either Fear or Curse on the entire party, and reduce their defense power. Having the three elemental walls or similar skills that reduce elemental damage is important in this phase, as the boss' attacks are very powerful while the core is active. If you want to avoid the binding effects of said attacks, the wall skills must be above level 5. Volt elemental skills that hit the entire enemy group are important too, as all the targets in this fight are weak to volt, and killing the Killer Satellites is a priority through the fight. While destroying the core is not a big priority, since the boss is a lot more previsible while it is active, try not to leave it alive for too long, as taking too much time to kill it risks a party-wipe, so be careful. Having Front Guard can help in protecting yourself against Mountain Stream. Do make sure to defend yourself on the turn the Overlord uses Dance, or use Front and Rear guard, as the attack is very powerful, specialy on higher difficulties. Binding its hands will block Mountain Stream, Dance and Birth of Anguish, while binding the Overlord's head will block his elemental skills and Seek. Overall, as long as you can defeat the Satellites and the Core fast enough, and bring enough TP recovery items, this boss shouldn't be much of a problem. Attacks Phase 1: * LRDA (Uses head): Random status effects on the entire party. * VOID3,2,1,0 (Uses head): Almighty elemental damage to the entire party. Damage increases each time used, until count reaches 0. * MACV: Blocks physical attacks and counters with medium damage to the attacker. * AACV: Blocks elemental attacks and counters with heavy damage of the same elemental as the attack blocked. * REPAIR (Uses head): Recovers 1000HP to the boss. Phase 2: * Mountain Stream (Uses arms): Deals heavy bash damage to the front row. * Seek: Removes debuffs and increases the Overlord's attack power. * Dance: Deals heavy cut damage to the entire party. Damage increases if the Overlord's Core is active. * Birth of Anguish (Uses arms): Ranged physical damage to a target in the back row, with splash effect. Reduces target's offenses and may inflict Panic. * Solitude (uses legs): Inflicts Fear or Curse and reduces the defense of the entire party. * Dazzling Sunlight (Uses head): Deals massive fire elemental damage to the entire party. May inflict head bind. * Hail and Rain (Uses head): Deals massive ice elemental damage to the entire party. May inflict arm bind. * Crashing Thunder (Uses head): Deals massive volt elemental damage to the entire party. May inflict leg bind. Gallery 005.jpg|Concept art of Overlord and Ur-child Videos Last Battle|First phase battle theme, Last Battle Heavens' Governor|Second phase battle theme, Heavens' Governor Quotes * "Behold... the prime fruits of my research. The Juggernaut born from limitless power!" (When introducing the protagonist's guild to the 'Black Beast') * "Show me what her research has wrough! The power that surpasses human potential! Exert your might to its fullest!" (When the guild was about to fight the Juggernaut) Trivia *The Overlord is never referred to by his real name, so it is unknown so far. *The Overlord very much resembles a biomechanical version of the Elder Dragon, and, fittingly, has has a number of similar attacks. It is heavily implied that the Overlord's current form was based on research into the Dragons, which may very well explain his true form. *Its implied that many monsters, including some bosses (Chimaera, Hellion Scylla, Colossus, Ur-child and Ur-Devil) are, in fact, failed experiments on humans that resulted in those creatures. *The game over the player gets upon agreeing the Overlord offer, is, most probably, because his research isn't complete yet. This means that the characters are either killed, or turned into monsters like the other test subjects. *The Overlord, like the other final bosses of the series, isn't intrinsically evil, but does not follow a moral code. Whatever nobility his goals may have are vastly eclipsed by his capacity for doing whatever he deems necessary to those he experiments upon. *The Overlord may be more spiritual and may have greater spiritual power than many of his colleagues (who are scientists like him), possibly explained by the fact that, after his death (in both Classic and Story Mode), his body dissipated into motes of light, and in the original EO2, after defeating him in his first phase, his body is said to crumble, but he still speaks to the players and his body is seen once again (in his first form before entering his second one), seemingly unscathed. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters